Andy Lau
Andrew "Andy" Qiao Li Lau''Nowhere Boys'' (novel) is one of the main characters in Nowhere Boys, who has the elemental power of water. He is portrayed by Joel Lok. Personality Andy is a major nerd among his peers, and what he lacks in brawn, he makes up for with his brains. He is constantly picked on at school because of this. He is very close to his family, who trust him and believe him to be a good boy. He didn't believe in magic, and tried to think of many different possible scientific explanations for why they were in the alternate universe. This included amnesia, unconsciousness, wormholes and much more. He also likes to prove these theories, which usually puts in him in severe danger. He changed his mind about magic when he witnessed Felix using the talisman, and seeing magic in action. He switched his opinions extremely quickly. He is also the only one who wanted to share his thoughts when the boys returned to the original universe. Powers and Abilities Having water as his elemental power, Andy has the ability to levitate and manipulate water. He can suspend a mass of water in the air, but early attempts he would always lose control and the water would splash onto him. Prior to discovering his magic abilities, Andy already displayed a level of precognition, and knew the answer to a question before it was asked. Outside of magic, Andy is exceptionally intelligent. He has vast knowledge of various sciences and other academic areas. Biography Season 1 He argued with his family about them being related. Before the curse, he was not friends with any of the 3 other boys, in fact getting teased by Jake, but came relatively good friends with them as times go on. When the boys go back to Bremin High School in the other universe, he effectively becomes the new "Sam"; and attains his popularity. This is because he saved Ellen O'Donnell from a bus, trying to actually get hit himself hit to prove his theory. Ellen, in the other universe, likes Andy, but as a goth dislikes him, being surprised when he gave him the necklace. Andy lived with his smart sister Viv, his grandma Lily,"Nai Nai", Mum and Dad. His father is shown to spend his time experimenting with science. Andy debuted in Episode 1 as one of the main characters. He is first shown attempting to persuade his protective family to allow him to attend the school excursion. He successfully persuades his father after avoiding his grandmother, mother, and sister. At school, he arrives with his permission form, and hops onto the bus with a gigantic backpack, blocking everyone’s entry. After arriving at the forest, his heavy backpack causes him to fall onto Felix. He seems enthusiastic to participate, recording flora and complimenting Bates decision. Unfortunately, his backpack slows him down considerably, causing Jake and Sam to come back and empty it in anger. After feeling reluctant to leave the path for Felix’s ‘shortcut’, he stumbles down the cliff like the others. He finds his way through the forest, and he is chased by a tornado, being shown to be the slowest out of the four. Before heading home after being driven home by Roland, he offers a man hug to the rest of the group, but everyone refuses. He later finds out that his room was replaced by Viv’s. He frequently mentions Bear Grylls and his ’survival skills’ throughout this episode and is introduced as extremely smart but socially awkward. Season 2 After returning, he is the only one of the group who wished to reveal the truth about magic and alternate universes to the media. He also wanted to show everyone his magic to become popular again. He is "lost" again after turning into a water demon. This happened because of his relationship with Ellen from the other universe and Felix asked Ellen out. For several episodes, the rest of the boys are blamed for his disappearance and try to find him. It's revealed he got trapped in Negative Space in between the two universes. After a period of time, Andy finally manages to come in contact with his friends, after seeing an open portal to the Original Universe. However he discovers this portal is more of a "window" rather than a "door", and he cannot pass through it. Trivia *Andy is a huge fan of Bear Grylls, from Man vs. Wild and frequently mentions him. *Andy has numerous allergies, as described by his mother and Nai Nai. *Andy reveals he has an IQ of 144. *Despite Andy being absent for five episodes in Season 2, Joel Lok is still credited in all of these episodes. *His middle name is revealed in the Nowhere Boys Novel. *Andy is revealed to be mysophobia (colloquially known as "germophobia"). Andy wanted to try and ignore the fact that magic existed and tried to find a scientific explanation for everything. He later on believed in magic after the talisman came to their aid. Gallery We really don't exist.png|"We really don't exist." Decoy is an essential element.png|Andy and Felix prepare to steal some Chinese take-out. Restaurant kitchen.png|Andy asking Nai Nai if he can work at the restaurant. Andy working in restaurant.png|Andy working in the restaurant, while Jake enjoys a meal. Andy levitating water.png|Andy experimenting with his water powers. Nowhere Boys News Conference.png|Andy and the other boys at a news conference. Water Andy Transform.png|Andy casts a spell that turns him into water. Water Andy.png|"I have the power now." Andy portal.png|Andy going through a portal. Andy in Negative Space.png|Andy looking down at his friends through a portal. Andy in the Portal Room.png|Andy touching one of the many portals in Negative Space. Andy bubble.png|"It's beautiful." Andy Restoring Demon.png|Andy as the Restoring Demon. Andy masters Restoring Demon power.png|Andy masters the Restoring Demon's power. Ultimate Restoring Demon Andy.png|Restoring Demon Andy asks Phoebe to come with him. Andy doesn't want to leave.png|Andy is reluctant to leave because of the promise he made. This time Andy makes it.png|Andy makes it through the portal in time. The whole gang is back.png|Andy finally gets reunited with his friends. Group Hug.png|All of the friends in a group hug. Say Quantum Entanglement.png|"Say quantum entanglement." Nowhere Boys Selfie.png|The Nowhere Boys take a selfie. nowhere-boys-recap-2-new_kindlephoto-1664934.jpg|Andy's superpower. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Lau Category:Students Category:Original Nowhere Boys